Eternal
by Ever Lasting Night Life
Summary: More or less a story of the dreams of Sarah Williams and her feelings for Jareth, The Goblin King. Oneshot JS


_This was what walking felt like, shifting silently amongst each bush and rock, around each corner, talking to no one, feeling nothing for the people that surrounded her. The woman dodged easily under each thicket of pine branch and sharp, jagged surfaces from cliffs made of hardened marble, as if they had been spat out of a volcano alongside the lava. Silence cried with envious, unheard screams all around her, but she paid no attention to the attention grabbing turn of events in a place such as this. There was no sign to say that this place wasn't dead to the rest of the world now, no sign of life ever to be seen for miles. The remains of a city that seemed far beyond repair now rested before her eyes. She looked up at the orange luminous sky that seemed to bath everything; even the white dress that covered her almost fragile and developed frame seemed more peach than titanium. The walk to the centre of the city was taking far longer than what it once was, now that the labyrinth was beginning to decay slowly. She had moved in different ways though than the last time she had visited here, taking the left turn instead of the right, ignoring the old worm that now seemed sad from the decaying of his own home. She knew that everything wasn't as what it seemed here. Things changed when they weren't supposed to, and often or not, everyone who inhabited the labyrinth would lie. However, she encountered no sign of life, only the old worm and the two knockers, both the paths behind changing consistently._

_Turning back towards the path towards the lifeless ruins that was the Goblin city, she never looked away from the path, refusing to do so unless she got distracted from her ultimate goal. Although that very goal was completely unknown to her own part of mind, as if she had been whisked here against her own will and was being watched from all corners of the slowly decaying labyrinth. Then, without truly realizing what she was doing, she turned towards the right side of where she was once trekking along the path that glittered with the marble that littered the earth below her feet, and stood, her mouth slightly agape as she took in the looks of a man, possibly no older than twenty-five, light ash blonde hair dancing down his shoulders as he stared at her in a way that suggested he knew who she was and why she was here. However, she could not remember this individual from her last visit and it seemed to take her what felt like eternity to her before she felt the fear of long ago, yet this time by simply looking at the former Goblin King, she did not feel scared, feel the fear sweep through each limb quickly before she thrived on the adrenaline that surged through her time and again. The former Goblin King, Jareth didn't seem touched by age or by the environment. He remained as what he always was: a man hiding in the form of a tyrant. Yet now however, he didn't want anything from her, didn't ask her to bring anything but herself. She turned away slightly, only to feel the cool touch of leather against her ivory flesh, feeling slight warmth from the hand inside. _

_A hand wrapped itself freely around her waist and she felt the adrenaline fuelled by surprise surge through her as his lips came into contact with hers, brushing against them as she tried to voice words that were formed inside her mind but found that, to her own disappointment, she couldn't find the strength to do so. His darkly lit irises met hers, eyes that spoke wisdom unlike her own, of what was known of both worlds. It seemed that to her, he was far older than what he his physical appearance told anyone who dared to look at him. And she also realized something that disturbed her greatly: she no longer had any power over the Goblin King that once haunted her nightmares as she slept defiantly for days after her adventure in the labyrinth. An adventure to save the one thing she had once cared about but was now stolen away from her, and what remained of the mental state of her father. However, none of that truly bothered her now. They walked hand in hand into a garden, his hand remained firmly curled around her waist, the taste of leather against the flesh beginning to make her feel slightly more drawn to the figure beside her, nodding politely at her as he offered her a seat upon a beautifully woven bench made of fine mahogany, before sitting down beside her. The hand that once held hers within his own let go of the bond, breaking contact with her delicately smooth palm before cupping her face in between two fingers softly, gently so as not to ruin her beautiful, innocent look. No words were spoken between them, their only replies to each other were nods that said all that they had to say before their lips met once again, slightly more passionate than the kiss from before, his hands moving from her chin to wrap around her small waist, pulling each other ever so slightly closer until the kiss was broken by him, his hand curling around her soft, dark mane as if he was her tamer. She felt the need for more contact, but a grin and two fingers placed upon her lips kept her urges to embrace him once more at bay. Their eyes met once more as they each sat in silence, staring at each other like lovers from another lifetime. This, she knew was what she had wanted when she once said that the Goblin King had fallen in love with a beautiful fifteen year old who had to live under the strict nature of her own stepmother, but at that time, she knew she was a dreamer like everyone else her age, a fresh young woman longing to be loved like so many others around her, to experience the electricity of each kiss and maybe when she was much older, enjoy the innocent touches of the flesh. However, she did not know that Jareth, The Goblin King was real, and that on some level of his own attitude, he had fallen for her. Then their gaze broke, obviously falling into memories of so long ago where he brought fear to her, a time that seemed to bring pain to him. She could tell by the guilty expression upon his face, before she sank into the ever-familiar darkness. Her eyes opening into a room that Sarah Williams could easily identify as her childhood bedroom, where she kept everything she had treasured since childhood. _

Eyes of pure brown, almost green awoke to gaze onto a ceiling that had been painted and repainted over the years since she had lived in this house. This was the house she had grown up in since she was born and now she was the only one who lived here, the house given over to her now since her father had been put inside a Hospital after the death of her brother Toby and her step mother signing the papers of a divorce from the man who was now slowly beginning to deteriorate. She visited him everyday but he wasn't on the road to recovery. It seemed that he was far to old to cope with the concept of recovering now and so the house was given to her. However, the death of her brother Toby still haunted her. It haunted her so much that she began to become careless in the way she looked although she knew that she still retained her innocent beauty from when she was fifteen years of age and Toby was still alive, unable to run out into the middle of a road. A tear escaped her eye as memories of that day flooded into her mind, feeling like sand against her cheek as it ran ferociously towards her chin before finally dripping onto the side of her pillow. Never before had she released such emotion and the only comfort that she seemed to get now was from the man in her dreams, someone who no longer made her feel as scared and innocent as she once did. She pushed herself up into a sitting position on her bed, before swinging her legs over the side, placing them firmly on the ground as she lifted herself off the bed and ran towards her dresser that, like everything else in this room, retained its appearance from so long ago. Running a brush through her lovely, long brown hair, she kept looking at the woman in front of her, wondering if she was looking at her reflection or at the image of another woman, one just as haunted as she seemed to be. Pacing the brush down in front of her, her fingers seemed to trace along the intricate carvings on the wooden handle before she reached into her make up bag and pulled out a lipstick of her favourite colour, a light, delicate red that looked like the colour on the petals of a beautiful red rose that was in the stage of blooming.

"I guess this is what I have become…" She mumbled slightly to herself as she ran a used flannel over her face, the smell of dampness lingering before wiping it all away with a fresh scent as she ran the soap in place of the flannel, before splashing her face with water and wiping it dry with the towel. Running into her bedroom once more, she picked out clothes that seemed to suit her mood and yet look suitable to pass in this world. She neither had a dress as elegant as the one she always wore in her dreams, nor did she feel as beautiful as she knew that she was in his eyes. The eyes of Jareth, The Goblin King. Tracing the lines of her lips, she rubbed her lips together as they seemed to bloom with the colour of red rose, before she quickly placed her trainers on her feet. Wrapping her old parka around her, she grabbed her bag and locked the front door behind her as she set off down the path. Today was a day that Sarah Williams just felt the need to get out of the house, find a way to stay innocent from the memories. A way that she was going to use to try and forget everything. She had once applied for University but she turned down her acceptance when her brother had died, just becoming willing to carry on by working as a waitress in the local restaurant, where she was paid just enough to keep her alive. Today was a day off for her, one of many that she never seemed to get so she was going to make sure that she spent it all in style, even if it was mostly shopping for things that she would like for herself.

"Excuse me…" She managed to say as she quickly became caught up in the crowds that surrounded the parking area, often honking the horn of her car at anyone who seemed to get in the way. Taking the bag that had remained dormant on the passenger seat, she shut down the engine of the car in a desired parking spot and opened the door, taking the keys and the bag with her as she got out. Making the trek into town, she took note of a white bird that seemed to be flying in the daylight, not feeling suddenly strange by the peculiar site since she knew that owls only flew in the night. The walk towards the town seemed to remind her of the dream that had been staying with her for quite sometime, growing longer each time as the labyrinth always became far more challenging, her intentions always to reach different places inside the labyrinth itself. Pushing the sweeping brush of her hair behind her ears, she couldn't help but feel a set of unknown eyes on her, as if the owl was watching her. She didn't look towards the animal, feeling aware of its movements as she got further away, it would follow her slowly. Then, as she did finally turn towards the animal, she tripped and hit the ground face first, sliding slightly into darkness as she did so.

_Now it seemed as if she was walking into the throne room of the castle, knowing that he would be sat on his throne waiting for her, his one leg pushing against the sides of the rather ordinary looking chair. It seemed as if he wanted to speak to her, but then her eyes opened fully, revealing a face that Sarah Williams knew from so long ago._

"Are you alright?" was the words that first greeted her, her head slightly throbbing as if she had a slight concussion. She nodded, taking no note of the people that began to gather around them until he pulled her up and kept hold of her as they walked to the nearest bench, kindly declining each offer of help, before they all finally began to move on. Then she felt the similar touch of leather against her hands, followed by a delicate kiss just like in the dreams, but this was so real and it was something that she knew she would never forget.


End file.
